


Closets, Crushes, and Murder Plots

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sawamura Daichi/Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mischief, Stupidity, Suga's very snippy in this lol, Texting, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hinata locks Suga and Kageyama in a closet and Suga texts Daichi about planning to kill him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 183





	Closets, Crushes, and Murder Plots

_**Daichi, I feel you should know this. I'm going to kill your boyfriend.** _

Daichi stared down at the text he had received from Suga. It took a moment, then his fingers moved over the keyboard of his phone as a confused frown tugged at his lips.

**Why? What did poor, innocent little Shouyou ever do to you?**

The reply was almost instant.

_**He locked me in a closet with Kageyama.** _

**...I may have told him to do that.**

_**Oh, okay. Then I'll kill you, too.** _

Daichi sighed. He'd been kidding, in all honesty, when talking to Hinata about the idea, but apparently his boyfriend had thought it a good idea. Oh well. If it worked, nothing wrong with it.

But he was betting, based on Suga's sudden desire to murder Hinata, that it didn't.

**So did you not confess? Or did you confess and he turned you down? Because there's no other reason for you to be murdering my boyfriend.**

_**And you. Don't forget yourself. But no, I didn't confess. We haven't even been let out yet.** _

**Why not?**

_**Because Hinata hasn't come by yet, why the fuck do you think?** _

**You're very irritable when you're locked in a closet with your crush against your will, huh?**

_**Daichi I swear to god.** _

Daichi snorted and shook his head in amusement.

**Calm down. What's the worst thing Kageyama could feasibly do if you confess?**

_**...Have you seen the guy?** _

**Okay, good point. But do you really think he'd be violent about it?**

_**No. But can't I at least have a more romantic situation than a damn closet?** _

**There's not long until we graduate, Suga. You don't exactly have time to create a 'more romantic situation'.**

Suga's next reply took a while, and Daichi almost thought that maybe his battery had died, or maybe that he was flat-out ignoring Daichi now.

_**I don't want him to reject me. But I also don't want to have my feelings returned, because then when I go to college, we might break up. Right? I mean, don't you worry about that? With Hinata?** _

**I mean, I try not to think about that. But I guess I do. I'd rather enjoy the time we have together, though, if we are going to break up eventually. And I don't really know for sure that we'll break up to begin with - you don't either. Go for it, Suga.**

_**Ugh. Do I really have to?** _

**I mean, if you don't, and Shouyou never comes by... I won't be letting you out.**

_**Hinata's gotta come back eventually, right?** _

**Are you willing to leave that up to chance, though?**

_**You're a terrible friend.** _

**Say that when you have a new boyfriend.**

Once more, the reply was delayed.

**_Yeah, okay, you're still a terrible friend._ **

**Do you have a boyfriend?**

_**Shut up and come get us out of here.** _


End file.
